Světlo naděje
by chrysocyon
Summary: HP/SS slash. Poslední bitva je pro Harryho něčekaně zlomová a to ve všech ohledech. Zemřou mu přátelé, je ponížen tím nejhorším způsobem svým největším nepřítelem a jako na potvoru po poražení Voldemorta oslepne - i když jen dočasně.
1. Chapter 1

**Pár:** HP/SS

**Postavy:** Harry, Snape, Voldemort, McGonagallová, Poppy; postupem času i další…

**Žánr:** slash, pocity úzkosti, bolest/komfort, romantika

**Varování:** nevhodné pro mladší 18ti let. Příběh obsahuje milostný poměr mezi dvěma muži, dále zmínky znásilnění, násilí a dalších naprosto příšerně nechutných věcí.

**Upozornění:** Příběh je v podstatě založen na kánonu knih 1-7, jen se liší od chvíle, kdy Harry "zemřel". Dále změna v úmrtí některých postav a to hlavně u Snapea, který nebyl napaden Nagini a žije. (Dejme tomu, že Voldemorta ani nenapadlo, že by nebyl pravým vlastníkem hůlky, a tak neměl důvod ho zabíjet... :) )

**Poznámka:** Omlouvám se, jestli jsou postavy moc mimo charakter. Toto je moje první povídka na téma HP a také první s obsahem slashe – takže u toho taky bacha, kdo ví, co tam všechno zpitvořím :).

**Úvod:** Poslední bitva je pro Harryho nečekaně zlomová a to ve všech ohledech. Zemřou mu přátelé, je ponížen tím nejhorším způsobem svým největším nepřítelem a jako na potvoru po poražení Voldemorta oslepne - i když jen dočasně. Potřebuje ale důkladnou léčbu. A hádejte, u koho se mu jí dostane? :)

_Postavy patří J. K. Rowlingové a já si na ně nevyhrazuji žádná práva a ani z tohoto příběhu netěžím žádné peníze. Pouze si s postavami tak trochu „hraju"._

**1. kapitola - Není cesty zpět **

Někdy už se prostě nedá otočit a podívat se zpátky. Někdy už není žádné cesty zpět. A Harry Potter si toho byl velice dobře vědom. Válka skončí. Teď a tady na tomto místě. Nadobro.

Není totiž žádná možnost, aby ten hajzl mohl přežít, to mu prostě nedovolí! Zaplatí za všechno, co mu udělal. Nezáleželo na tom, že byl už jednou takřka mrtvý, protože to, co udělal jemu tělu, bylo neodpustitelné. Jak si jen připadal strašně špinavý a nechutný! Sám k sobě cítil odpor. Tohle se prostě nemělo nikdy stát. Tahle válka byla už od začátku velká chyba. Nejdříve pro Harryho a teď i pro Temného pána.

Právě v tuto chvíli hleděl Voldemort nadmíru překvapeně na Chlapce-který-už-podruhé-přežil. Bublal jím vztek; měl být přece mrtvý! Není možné, aby se z toho ten kluk vždycky nějak vykroutil a už vůbec ne když se jedná o kletbu smrti!

Začali kolem sebe kroužit, každý jejich krok byl pevný, ale plný rozvahy. Oba vyčkávali, až druhý udělá nějakou chybu, prozatím se tak ale nestalo. Těžce oddechovali, probodávali se navzájem pohledy, ale ani jeden z nich nepromluvil, nebylo to potřeba. Výrazy v jejich tvářích mluvily za vše.

Harry kypěl vzteky a jen těžce se snažil zachovat si chladnou hlavu. V těle ho bolela snad každá kost i sval. Byl zpocený, zakrvácený z mnoha tržných i řezných ran, pohmožděný a všude po celém těle cítil podlitiny a tvořící se modřiny. Pokusil se zhluboka nadechnout a dopřát svému mozku dostatečný přísun čerstvého kyslíku, ale výsledkem byl jen těžce potlačovaný bolestný sten. Jeho žebra se také zcela neobešla bez úhony.

„Už si nepřipadáš jako Vyvolený, Harry?" oslovil ho posměšně Voldemort. „Teď když víš, když cítíš, jak jsem se ti za tvoji smrt odvděčil," zasyčel, „před zraky všech jsem se tě zmocnil, trhal tě zevnitř na kusy! A ty se prostě musíš vrátit z mrtvých, aby ses přesvědčil, že se to opravdu stalo, hm?" rozesmál se ledovým hlasem muž. „Chtěl by sis to zopakovat, Harry? Ty doteky, ta zranění, která jsem ti uštědřil?" provokoval.

„Mlč!" nevydržel to už Harry. Tohle rozhodně poslouchat nehodlal. Nechtěl to slyšet.

„Ale, ale," protáhl Temný pán, „nemáš snad strach, že ne? Protože mně se líbilo, jak jsi tam tak bezvládně ležel a nevědomě se při tom nabízel. A pak ten pohled tvé němé tváře, když jsem tě píchal, byl uchvacu-"

„Buď zticha, Tome! Jsi zrůda a nezasloužíš si nic jiného než smrt!" zařval Harry roztřeseně. Cítil, že pomalu ztrácí sebekontrolu, nezvládne to!

Voldemort se tiše zasmál „Tak zrůda? Zřejmě nejsem jediný; mí věrní Smrtijedi se také vždy rádi pobaví. Jen škoda, že ses zvedl tak brzy, Lucius a možná i Severus by se také bývali rádi zabořili do tvého těsného zadku," uchechtl se, „však na ně ještě přijde řada, až tě znovu zabiju a tentokrát si dám opravdu záležet, aby ses už neprobudil!" zvolal a rozmáchl se bezovou hůlkou.

„Avada kedavra!" zahřměl Harryho hlas spolu s tím jeho.

Voldemortovi se překvapením rozšířily oči. Dva smrtelně zelené paprsky se střetly, propletly se mezi sebou. Oba muži se museli nohama zapřít do země, aby dokázali unést sílu vlastních kouzel.

Harry si v té chvíli připadal trochu jako ve snu. Pomalu si skoro ani neuvědomil, co použil za kletbu a možná že to v tuto chvíli bylo i dobře. Připadal si jako za mlhou, daleko od všeho dění i utrpení, které si tento den prožil. Poslední, co mu přišlo alespoň trochu jasné, bylo, jak Voldemortův paprsek náhle zakolísal a následně se zlomil.

Harryho nečekaně oslepilo ostré světlo a pak už byla jen tma.

Začínal se probouzet a vnímat věci kolem sebe. Ležel se zavřenýma očima v pohodlné posteli, zhluboka dýchal a užíval si příjemného klidu a nic nedělání.

Kde to ale byl? Nepamatoval se, že by se vracel do nebelvírské věže.

Zamračil se a zašmátral rukou vedle sebe na noční stolek, aby našel své brýle.

„Pane Pottere, sláva, že už jste vzhůru!" vykřikl náhle ženský hlas a Harry s sebou leknutím trhnul. Poznal ten hlas, byla to madam Pomfreyová. Takže byl na ošetřovně? Z rozhořčení, že nenahmatal své brýle, konečně otevřel oči.

Zmateně zamrkal. Proč tu byla taková tma? Než se na to ale stačil zeptat, tak si jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku vzpomněl na události předcházející jeho zkolabování. Zvedl se mu žaludek.

„Tady," řekla a vtiskla mu do dlaně malou lahvičku. Harry poplašeně ucukl, div že ji neupustil, ale lékouzelnice si buď kvůli tmě nevšimla anebo to prostě přešla, „vypijte to, uklidní vás to," vysvětlila.

Harry neváhal a obsah lahvičky vypil. Podle hořké chuti poznal, že se jednalo o uklidňující lektvar. „Je konec?" zachraptěl, jakoby nepoužíval hlas pěkně dlouhou dobu, „je po válce? Proto tu nesvítí světla?" zeptal se, aniž by si uvědomil, že není zpět u Dursleyů v Kvikálkově ale v Bradavicích, kde by těžko měli problém s elektřinou i po odehrané bitvě, která zničila velkou část hradu. Nedošlo mu, že zde k osvětlení místnosti stačí pouhé mávnutí hůlky.

„Ano, válka skončila," ujistila ho po chvíli ticha žena, „musím vám ale říct něco nemilého. Vy… po srážce s Vy-víte-kým jste přišel o zrak. Oslepil vás paprsek jeho hůlky, když se zlomil pod vahou vašeho kouzla," řekla tiše.

Harry zalapal po dechu jako ryba na souši. Nejdříve nechápal, ale když mu došel význam jejích slov, byl její zprávou zdrcen. Nebyl schopen nic říct, sklopil hlavu a roztřásl se.

„Uklidněte se, pane Pottere!" zvolala okamžitě madam Pomfreyová, „neříkala jsem přece, že váš zrak nepůjde vyléčit!"

V tu chvíli se cítil, jako by ji měl snad uškrtit. Už tak si připadal dost pod psa a ona ho musela takhle překvapit zprávou, která sice nebyla radostná, ale také ne definitivní.

„Musím zkontrolovat vaše zranění," dodala léčitelka, „dokážete si sundat košili sám nebo chcete pomoci?" otázala se vážně.

„Já sám," vyhrkl okamžitě Harry, který si nepřál, aby se ho dotýkala - aby se ho dotýkal kdokoli. Cítil se tak nečistý, tak strašlivě nechutný. Otřásl se odporem a rozepnul si knoflíčky na svém pyžamu. Teď jen doufal, aby se ho nechtěla dotknout. Naštěstí léčitelce stačil pouhý pohled na jeho stav anebo možná vycítila jeho napětí, a tak pouze odvětila: „řekla bych, že už budete v pořádku. Všechna vnitřní i vnější zranění se vám zacelila a uzdravila. Zbylo vám na těle jen pár jizev, kterých se už bohužel nedá zbavit, protože rány byly moc hluboké."

_Nejen na těle_, pomyslel si kysele Harry a pevně sevřel rty k sobě, aby se mu z nich nevydral zmučený sten.

„Budete léčit můj zrak?" zeptal se, jakmile si zase dopnul poslední knoflík.

„Váš zrak byl poničen magií a jedině magií se dá zase navrátit. Je ale potřeba mít každý den čerstvý lektvar. Nejen, že je velmi složitý a náročný na čas, takže by bylo potřeba mít u sebe nepřetržitě mistra lektvarů, ale jen také nutné znovu obnovit a rozproudit tok magie ve vašich očích, což je úplně mimo mé schopnosti. Také je tato léčba náročná na čas, může zabrat měsíce," madam Pomfreyová k němu promlouvala tichým, klidným hlasem, „myslím ale, že bude nejlepší, když si o tom promluvíte s ředitelkou, ta už jistě něco vymyslí. V tuto chvíli je ale hrad ještě natolik poničený a musí se udělat tolik oprav, že by bylo snad nejlepší, kdybyste šel do nemocnice svatého Munga. Budete tam mít klid a zajisté se o vás dobře postarají."

Harry pomalu přikývl. „Kdy ji mohu vidět?" zeptal se, ale ihned se zarazil. Tohle nebylo zrovna příhodné slovní spojení.

„Zavolám ji hned, jestli chcete," nabídla se léčitelka a odešla, jakmile mladík znovu lehce pokývl.

Když slyšel, jak se její kroky vzdalují, poposedl si na posteli výš a znovu se natáhl rukou na noční stolek. Brýle ani tentokrát nenašel, ale zavadil prsty o hůlku. Pevně ji stiskl v dlani; skrčil pod sebe nohy a objal si rukama kolena. Cítil se tak prázdný.

Za chvíli už slyšel nové příchozí kroky a poprvé za tu dobu si uvědomil, jaké je ve škole nezvyklé ticho.

Kroky zvolnily a osoba opatrně přistoupila k jeho lůžku. Harry to poznal podle šustění hábitu, který měla osoba na sobě; pohyb se mu zdál být takový nejistý.

„Pane Pottere," promluvila k němu pevným hlasem ředitelka McGonagallová, „jsem moc ráda, že jste se už probral."

„Jak dlouho jsem byl…?"

„Skoro týden," ozval se hlas léčitelky opodál, „musela jsem vás neustále monitorovat, protože nebylo pořádně jasné, co je v nepořádku. Nakonec se ale ukázalo, že jste prostě potřeboval nabrat nové síly," vysvětlila. „Pokud mne nepotřebujete, nebudu vás už rušit. Kdyby se ale cokoliv dělo, okamžitě mi dejte vědět," řekla, „i když už vám nic nehrozí, nechám si vás tu ještě nějakou dobu na pozorování," dodala nakonec a odešla.

Pak klaply dveře ošetřovny a Harry byl s ředitelkou sám. „K-kdo zemřel?" zadrhl se mu trochu hlas.

„Nejdřív byste se měl zotavit, a pak vám snad-"

„Je to tak těžké, říct mi jejich jména! Nebo jsou to úplně všichni!" rozhněval se, nebyl zvědavý na její soucit.

McGonagallová si povzdechla. „Z naší strany Lupin, Tonsková, Fred a Ronald Weasleyovi, slečna Grangerová, pan Longbottom a pár studentů z dalších kolejí. Z té druhé, pokud mluvíme jen o těch významných, to byl Lucius Malfoy a Temný pán."

„Voldemort! Ta svině se jmenovala Voldemort!" rozběsnil se znovu a tentokrát ucítil známé šimrání na své kůži. To pracovala jeho surová magie. Pak si ale uvědomil, jaká všechna jména říkala a srdce mu sevřela ledová pěst. Jeho nejlepší přátelé… zemřeli.

„Jak chcete; jen se ovládejte, Harry," oslovila ho jeho křestním jménem ředitelka a s čistým svědomím přehlédla mladíkův slovník. Přeci jen poté, co mu ten-jehož-jméno-nesmíme-vyslovit udělal, měl právo mu říkat i horšími výrazy.

„Ta zrůda je mrtvá," použila sama označení, jaké mu za jeho činy bez pochyb příslušelo, „a už se nikdy nevrátí, na to pamatujte," odmlčela se. „Je potřeba, abyste zase začal žít dál, ale nejdřív se musíme postarat o vaše oči…"

„Pošlete mne ke svatému Mungovi?" zeptal se se zájmem Harry. Vůbec se mu jeho nedostatek zraku nezamlouval. Byl si sice namísto vidění vědom jistého zlepšení sluchu, ale i tak se to nedalo srovnávat…

Prostě potřeboval znovu vidět, aby se mohl nejlépe někam zašít a tam pomalu a potichu umřít. Připadal si tak sám! Už tu neměl nikoho, tak proč jen musel přežít? Cožpak nemohl prostě po vykonání _povinnosti_ zemřít jako „hrdina" na bojišti? Proč jen dál musel žít tenhle zpackanej život!

„O té možnosti jsem uvažovala, ale nakonec jsem uznala, že známe někoho, kdo vám dokáže pomoci mnohem lépe a důkladněji než lékouzelníci. Severus by jistě-"

„Ne!" vykřikl, „to snad nemyslíte vážně!"protestoval. To snad nemyslí vážně! Dát ho na starost bývalému smrtijedovi!

„Severus vám dokáže ze všech lidí, co jsou k dispozici, pomoci nejlépe a možná i rychleji než řadoví léčitelé v nemocnici. Může pro vás bez problémů připravit každý den nový lektvar, a pokud vím, tak má zkušenosti i s uvolňováním zamrzlých toků magie v těle. Zkuste mu dát šan-"

„Ne, říkám ne! Nenávidím ho stejně tak jako nenávidí on mě a ke všemu mu ani nevěřím! Nemůžu ho nechat se starat o můj zrak, když se nemůžu ujistit, že mi místo léku nepodává jed!"

„A se svým zrakem byste poznal, že vám ho nepodává?" zeptala se odměřeně žena, odpověď ale nečekala. „Severus nám po bitvě předložil vzpomínky, které ho zcela očistily od všeho, co udělal. Byl dvojitým špionem zcela loajálním Brumbálovi, kterého zabil na jeho přání. Není potřeba mu nedůvěřovat a vy na to jistě, pane Pottere, také sám přijdete. Rozhodně stále trvám na tom, abyste byl předán do péče jemu. Ještě dnes ho kontaktuji."

„Ale-"

„To je mé poslední slovo," řekla pevně ředitelka a bez dalších řečí odešla z ošetřovny.

Harry zalapal po dechu. Co se to jen děje! Připadal si teď jako v pasti. Jak se zdálo, tak neměl na výběr stejně tak jako vždy. Nikdo se nikdy nezajímal o to, co chce, všichni se starali pouze o záležitosti, které jsou pro něj _prý_ nejlepší; a to nebylo fér!

Po tvářích mu stekly dvě slzy prosycené žalem a záští. Chtěl se ještě víc rozčilovat nad nespravedlivým rozhodnutím nové ředitelky školy, když ho náhle zmohla únava a on usnul.

Jakmile znova procitl do světa bdících, měl velmi ale velmi nepříjemný pocit. Někdo tu s ním byl. Neobtěžoval se s otevíráním očních víček a bezděky zvětšil stisk na své hůlce, kterou během spánku podvědomě stále držel v dlani. To ovšem neuniklo pohledu dvou černých očí bývalého špiona.

„Jestli hodláte nadále předstírat snahu o hraní spícího člověka, pane Pottere," promluvil jízlivě, „tak si na to vyberte chvíli, kdy v blízkosti nebudete mít nikoho, kdo může okamžitě říct, že blufujete. Pak bych, zvlášť ve vašem případě, raději počkal, až bych byl o samotě," protáhl Harryho bývalý profesor lektvarů ledovým tónem.

Mladík s sebou trhl a okamžitě namířil hůlku směrem, kterým si myslel, že muž je. Stál ale z druhé strany postele, než ženy předtím, takže si málem vykroutil zápěstí, a také se podle jeho hlasu zdál být nepříjemně blízko. Musel u jeho postele sedět na židli, uvědomil si chlapec a zamračil se.

„Nehrál jsem, že spím," řekl trochu váhavě. Věděl, že neříká zas tak úplně pravdu a fakt, že nemůže vidět muži do tváře, ho trochu znejistěl, „jen si myslím, že v mém případě je tak trochu zbytečné otevírat oči."

„Sebelítost, pane Pottere?" ucedil posměšně mezi zuby muž. „Být vámi, tak tu hůlku raději odložím nebo si své oči ještě vypíchnete," odmlčel se a podle tónu, kterým řekl poslední slovo, se zdálo, jakoby nad něčím uvažoval, „což by vlastně nebyla zas taková škoda, alespoň bych od vás měl koneč-"

„Jenže JÁ nejsem VY!" nechal se vyprovokovat Harry a prudce se na něj rozkřikl, profesor neprofesor. Hůlku ani za mák nesklonil. „Proč jste sem vůbec přišel!" vyhrkl.

„Neřvěte na mě, Pottere!" rozčílil se Snape, „požádala mě o to ředitelka vaší koleje a-"

„Řekl jsem jí, že nechci, abyste mě _vy_ léčil!" vykřikl mladík a ruka, ve které stále třímal hůlku a mířil s ní někam směrem k bývalému smrtijedovi, se začala lehce třást.

„Myslíte si, že mě to nějak těší?" zavrčel lektvarista, „bohužel k mému neštěstí vás mám přepravit k sobě a postarat se o vás," prskal dál, „věci už máte u mě. Převlékat se nemusíte, madam Pomfreyová nařídila, že máte ještě raději pár dní ležet," řekl muž a Harry mohl uslyšet tiché zavrzání židle, jak se postavil.

„Vstaňte, musíme se přemístit," zamručel ostře muž, ale nechňapl po něm, jak si Harry myslel, že by mohl udělat, ale vyčkával, až se kluk zvedne sám.

Harry chtěl protestovat, ale někde v hloubi duše věděl, že mu stejně nebude vyhověno. Snape ho zřejmě dostal na příkaz a jestli to, co o něm McGonagallová říkala, byla pravda, tak si lektvarista určitě nechtěl stěžovat svoji už tak vratkou situaci – a to i když měl vše podložené důkazy ze vzpomínek.

On té pohádce ale zdaleka nevěřil. Věděl, že není nevinný - vždyť i vzpomínky se daly snadno pozměnit! Zatnul zuby, přehodil nohy přes okraj lůžka a pokusil se vstát. Podařilo se, ale měl pocit, jakoby měl nohy z gumy. Okamžitě mu tělem projela ostrá bolest. Obličej se mu stáhl do bolestné grimasy, dostal závrať a podlomila se mu kolena.

Dřív než ale stačil upadnout na zem, ucítil kolem svého zápěstí a pasu dvě silné paže, které ho podepřely. Vytřeštil slepé oči a vyděšeně vykřikl. Chtěl se muži vytrhnout, ale to už ucítil známé trhnutí a on věděl, že se přemístili.

Motala se mu hlava, ale i tak znovu trhnul dozadu. Ruce ho konečně pustily a on prudce dopadl na zadek na zem. Samotný pád nebolel - rukou nahmatal, že pod ním byla nějaká kožešina; jediné, co dávalo o sobě vědět, byla ostrá bolest _tam _dole. Začal po zemi couvat do zadu, jednu ruku s hůlkou namířenou před sebe a hlavou neustále trhal ze strany na stranu, jakoby snad mohl něco zahlédnout, nějaký stín nebo pohyb. Cítil, že se třese po celém těle a zastavil se teprve, když narazil zády o zeď a snažil se uklidnit.

Zaposlouchal se. Uvědomil si, že jediné, co mu teď může pomoci je sluch. Nic ale neslyšel; žádné kroky ani dech nepřítele.

„Pottere," začal Snape a zamračeně pozoroval, jak s sebou chlapec při zvuku jeho hlasu trhl a obrátil hůlku skoro správným směrem, „nemám v úmyslu…" pokračoval a znechuceně si nad tou myšlenkou v duchu odplivl, „… vám jakkoli ublížit." I když se mu to nezamlouvalo, tak věděl, jak je nutné, aby teď byl k chlapci upřímný, protože ten určitě potřeboval vědět na čem je. Zemřeli mu všichni přátelé, Voldemort ho nechutně ošoustal před zraky všech smrtijedů a nakonec přišel o zrak; jak jen se teď musel cítit v jeho přítomnosti? Jistě ho nenáviděl stejně jako roky předtím, ne-li víc; nevěřil mu a měl z něj takový strach, až se třásl po celém těle.

Bál se, že by mu mohl udělat stejnou věc jako Temný pán? Severus si byl jistý, že ano. Také si ale byl naprosto jistý tím, že i když se mu muži líbí, tak by něco takového chlapci před sebou, ať už ho nenáviděl sebevíc, nemohl nikdy udělat.

Stejně tak si byl vědom faktu, že bude nutné, aby mu Potter začal aspoň trochu věřit. Mohlo by se totiž jinak stát, že mu nebude schopen jeho zrak vyléčit; k obnovení magických toků byla nutná spolupráce.

„Teď se k vám přiblížím," oznámil mu Snape, když mladík na jeho slova nic neřekl. „Očekávám, že mne neproklejete," řekl klidným hlasem a pomalu přistoupil blíž k němu. „Dejte pryč tu hůlku a natáhněte ruku, dám vám uklidňující lektvar."

Chvíli nad mladíkem jen tak stál a ještě stále v bezpečné vzdálenosti ho pozoroval. Harrymu během chvíle přešlo přes obličej několik různých emocí, které lektvarista identifikoval jako hrůzu, překvapení, pak přišlo na řadu lehké zaváhání a pochyby. Právě v tu chvíli sklonil chlapec hůlku k zemi a opatrně natáhl druhou ruku před sebe, přičemž se stále třásl.

Snape si ho ještě okamžik měřil pohledem a nakonec k němu přiklekl. Nepospíchal, nechtěl ho znovu vyděsit. „Teď vám dám ampulku do dlaně. Je otevřená, tak se nelekněte, abyste ji nevylil," upozornil ho a dal mu do dlaně lahvičku; dával si přitom zvlášť pozor, aby se chlapce přímo nedotkl.

Pozoroval, jak chlapec zaváhal, jestli má obsah lahvičky vypít. „Kdybych vás chtěl zabít anebo mučit, Pottere, udělal bych to hůlkou a nebral bych si vás přitom k sobě domů, kde bych pak vaši mrtvolu těžko vysvětlil," procedil skrz zuby. Chlapci to jak se zdá stačilo a vypil lektvar, jehož účinek se dostavil okamžitě, protože bylo vidět, jak se konečně přestal třást.

„Dokážete vstát?" optal se ho Snape, „vím, že nechcete, abych se vás dotýkal, ale nějak se do postele dostat musíte."

Harry teď zhluboka dýchal. Snape ho právě neotrávil, což viděl jako malé pozitivum, ale stejně by byl raději někde jinde. Uvědomoval si, že k němu muž musel přikleknout a v hlavě se tomu ušklíbl. Klečícího Snapea si představit nedokázal, pro někoho jako je on to jistě muselo být nepatřičné.

Po poslední otázce, kterou mu muž položil, překvapeně zamrkal. Jeho hlas v tu chvíli nezněl vůbec hrubě, skoro to vyznělo, jakoby o něj měl starost. Hned nad tím ale zakroutil hlavou. Ne, něco takového se mu muselo prostě jenom zdát.

„Neměl byste posilňující lektvar?" zeptal se po chvíli, „myslím, že po něm bych snad mohl-" zarazil se, a pak nakonec ještě dodal: „a něco proti bolesti."

„Něco vás bolí?" zamračil se na něj Snape, což ale Harry nemohl vidět. Původně myslel, že jeho vrávorání byl pouhý následek toho, jak dlouho nestál na nohou a on se přitom zřejmě ještě zcela nezotavil! Chtěl na toho tupce začít křičet, proč to neřekl rovnou. Pak si ale uvědomil, že chlapec neví anebo si aspoň není jistý jestli Snape ví, co se mu stalo a těžko by o tom sám chtěl začít mluvit. Nehledě na to, že Severus byl nucen celému aktu přihlížet.

Když chlapec pokýval mírně hlavou a zrudl ve tváři, potvrdily se mu tak jeho vlastní úvahy. Neverbálním acciem si přivolal potřebné lektvary a předal mu je.

Jakmile je Harry vypil, otřásl se nad tím, jak příšerně chutnaly. Posunul se kousek od Snapea, aby měl víc místa a s pomocí stěny za ním se pokusil vstát.

„Dávejte pozor, máte nad sebou poli-" snažil se Snape rychle upozornit na překážku nad jeho hlavou, ale zbytečně. Harry se jeho zvučného hlasu lekl, vyskočil na nohy rychleji, než měl v plánu a uhodil se hlavou přímo do již skoro zmíněné police. Vydal bolestný sten.

„Pottere!" zavrčel Snape, když z ní vypadlo několik knih na zem. Mladík se přikrčil a zacouval pár kroky podél stěny až do rohu místnosti, oči měl přitom široce otevřené. Muž si okamžitě uvědomil svoji chybu a málem sám sebe praštil do čela, jaký byl hlupák.

„O-omlouvám se, pane profesore," vyhrkl mladík a zvedl k němu tvář, která směřovala… no prostě někam úplně jinam, než kde daný muž stál.

Snape si v té chvíli připadal jako největší násilník všech dob. Vždyť ten chlapec vypadal, jakoby od něj každou chvílí očekával ránu! Bublal jím vztek, ale rozhodl se ho nedat najevo.

„To nic, měl jsem vás upozornit dřív," řekl a při dalším pohledu na Harryho si neblaze uvědomil, že jeden uklidňující lektvar zdaleka nestačil. Povzdechl si. „Chyťte se mě, dovedu vás do vašeho pokoje," nařídil mu a natáhl před něj svoji paži.

Harrymu se zadrhl vzduch v plicích. Podle šustění látky pochopil, že muž čeká, až se ho sám chytne. Trochu s rozpolcenými pocity natáhl ruku a okamžitě zavadil o tu Snapeovu. Ucukl. Zhluboka se nadechl a zkusil to znovu, tentokrát se už ale nabízené paže nepustil.

Když ho Snape provedl přes pokoj, ve kterém byli, zastavili se a Harry uslyšel, jak volnou rukou otevírá dveře. Vstoupil s ním dovnitř, neustále se přesvědčujíc, že mužovo rámě moc netiskne, ale také že se ho nepouští. Měl totiž nepříjemný pocit, že kdyby se ho teď pustil, muž by ho prostě nechal někde stát.

Věděl, že musel Snapea naštvat, a protože to neměl v úmyslu, bylo mu to tak trochu i líto. Na druhou stranu se ale bál. Bál se, že ho muž uhodí za jeho nešikovnost stejně, jako to dělal jeho strýc Vernon, když býval v Kvikálkově na prázdninách. Tak trochu ho překvapilo, když se rána nedostavila a musel si přiznat, že za to byl rád. Nevěděl, jestli by to v tu chvíli unesl a to i když se jednalo o jeho nenáviděného profesora.

„Napravo od vás je postel," uvědomil ho Snape pro něj nezvykle mírným a bezvýrazným hlasem. Harry si uvědomil, že se kvůli němu musel opravdu přemáhat a nevěděl, jestli z jeho ohleduplnosti má mít radost anebo ještě větší strach.

„Lehněte si," přikázal mu, „já vám mezitím přinesu další lektvary na uklidnění a klidný spánek," oznámil a odkráčel do své soukromé laboratoře hned, jak se ho Harry pustil.

Ten stačil jen nahmatat svou postel a lehnout si do ní, než se muž zase vrátil.

„Tady máte lektvary," slyšel profesorův hlas a natáhl se pro ně. Překvapeně sebou trhl, když prsty zavadil o Snapeovu ruku, ale neucukl úplně a lahvičky si převzal. Tentokrát už bez zaváhání do sebe hodil jejich obsah a po chvíli upadl do sladkého nevědomí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pár:** HP/SS

**Postavy:** Harry, Snape, Voldemort, McGonagallová, Poppy; postupem času i další…

**Žánr:** slash, pocity úzkosti, bolest/komfort, romantika

**Varování:** nevhodné pro mladší 18ti let. Příběh obsahuje milostný poměr mezi dvěma muži, dále zmínky znásilnění, násilí a dalších naprosto příšerně nechutných věcí.

**Upozornění:** Příběh je v podstatě založen na kánonu knih 1-7, jen se liší od chvíle, kdy Harry "zemřel". Dále změna v úmrtí některých postav a to hlavně u Snapea, který nebyl napaden Nagini a žije. (Dejme tomu, že Voldemorta ani nenapadlo, že by nebyl pravým vlastníkem hůlky, a tak neměl důvod ho zabíjet... :) )

**Poznámka:** Omlouvám se, jestli jsou postavy moc mimo charakter. Toto je moje první povídka na téma HP a také první s obsahem slashe – takže u toho taky bacha, kdo ví, co tam všechno zpitvořím :).

**Úvod:** Poslední bitva je pro Harryho nečekaně zlomová a to ve všech ohledech. Zemřou mu přátelé, je ponížen tím nejhorším způsobem svým největším nepřítelem a jako na potvoru po poražení Voldemorta oslepne - i když jen dočasně. Potřebuje ale důkladnou léčbu. A hádejte, u koho se mu jí dostane? :)

_Postavy patří J. K. Rowlingové a já si na ně nevyhrazuji žádná práva a ani z tohoto příběhu netěžím žádné peníze. Pouze si s postavami tak trochu „hraju"._

**2. kapitola – Nový den s novými začátky**

Harry se druhého dne probudil zcela odpočatý. Když se protáhl a povytáhl se na posteli do sedu, uvědomil si, jak dobře se v tu chvíli cítil, no vážně. Vůbec se mu jako první věc ráno nevybavil předešlý den, jak mu ředitelka oznámila smrt jeho přátel a ani se nezačal utápět v mučivé bezradnosti toho, že musí být v _jeho_ blízkosti a hlavně takzvané „péči". Zhluboka se nadechl a kousl se do rtu, aby mu z úst nevyšel žalostný sten naprosto zlomeného člověka.

Skrčil nohy k sobě stejně, jako to už udělal mnohokrát předtím a objal si pažemi kolena, roztřásl se. Nechtěl tady být! Ten zatracený smrtijed ho včera možná nezabil, ale Harry si byl jistý, že k tomu neměl daleko.

Proč jen musel oslepnout!

Kdyby ho ten parchant neopíchal, nikdy by se nestalo, že by v sobě našel tolik vzteku, pohrdání a utrpení na to, aby byl schopen použít avadu. Možná by se pak Voldemortův paprsek pod tím jeho nezlomil a on by zemřel místo něj. Neoslepl by a nemusel by teď být s jeho věrným přisluhovačem, který jistě nebude váhat pomstít svého pána! Anebo ho rovnou znovu vzkřísit za pomoci jeho krve, ano, to musí být ono! To proto ho ještě nezabil; možná mu pomáhá se uzdravit jenom proto, aby ho mohl předhodit Raddlovi jako nového zdravého a odpočatého, až ho znovu vzkřísí!

Harrym projel příval vzteku, zatnul zuby do sebe. Cítil, jak kolem něj proudí surová magie, ale nehleděl na to. Najednou ale jakoby si uvědomil jednu zásadní věc, která mu až do této chvíle unikala; hněv byl ta tam a nahradil ho pocit zděšenosti nad sebou samým. On zabil. Zabil člověka, a i když se jednalo o takovou zrůdu, jako byl Voldemort, která si to bezpochyby zasloužila, tak tomu nemohl uvěřit. Jak se to jen mohlo stát? Jak jen mohl padnout tak nízko! Je teď sám vrahem, nechutnou zrůdou, jakou byl Temný pán, protože tak bezcitně zabil.

Zabořil tvář do dlaní a rozplakal se. Neslyšel, že na něj někdo křičí přes proud jeho surové magie, nevnímal značné obavy v tom hlase. Namísto toho mu v uších hučelo, mysl se mu zahalila nepropustnou mlhou. Byl jen on, naprosto sám, bez nikoho blízkého, kdo by mu na tomto světě zbyl…

Na rameno mu zlehka dopadla něčí ruka a to ho probralo. Překvapeně střelil hlavou vzhůru, rozmáchl se prudce rukama do stran, takže setřásl cizí ruku a oprostil se tak od nechtěného dotyku. Cítil kolem sebe závan své magie, ale neuvědomoval si, že ji vší silou poslal přímo proti vetřelci. Uvědomoval si pouze to, jak přepadl z postele vzad na tvrdou zem a jak na něj někdo křičí. Teprve až po chvíli dokázal rozeznat jednotlivá slova.

„…napadnout! Na co jste, ksakru, myslel? Kdybych u sebe zrovna neměl hůlku, zbyl by ze mě jen mastnej škvarek!" prskal někde ode dveří Snape a podle šustění látky se zřejmě zrovna sbíral ze země. Harry slyšel, jak se nadechuje k tomu, aby ho mohl ještě více obvinit za něco, nad čím vlastně neměl ani pořádně kontrolu, pak ale jakoby se zarazil a uslyšel jen povzdechnutí a opatrné kroky.

„Jste v pořádku, Pottere?" povzdechl si opětovně muž a zastavil se na rohu postele, odkud už mohl jasně vidět na chlapce, který se teď krčil na zemi u postele, ve tváři napjatý výraz a slané stopy po již zaschlých slzách.

„Neseďte na té zemi, je studená," pokračoval, když na jeho otázku neodpověděl. Když chlapec znovu nepromluvil a ani nezareagoval na jeho jasnou výzvu, aby vstal, konečně muži došlo, že něco není v pořádku. „Pottere?" oslovil chlapce a přistoupil až k němu, přičemž se snažil našlapovat, jak nejhlasitěji to šlo, aby chlapce nevylekal a popřípadě tak měl i měl čas před ním utéct nebo něco takového.

Žádná taková reakce však nenastala; jakoby tu s ním Harry ani nebyl. „Skvělé," prohlásil mistr lektvarů, „nejdřív mě málem zabije tím svým výbuchem syrové magie a teď na mě zas nereaguje vůbec," procedil mezi zuby, „proč jsem jen na tohle přistoupil?" zanaříkal nahlas a v duchu si přitom musel připomenout jasné instrukce, které mu ředitelka kladla na mysl.

„_Pomoz mu, Severusi,"_ řekla McGonagallová, když si ho tehdy přivolala do své kanceláře, _„potřebuje tě, jako nikoho předtím. Vím, že jste nikdy neměli dobrý vztah, ale bude to pro chlapce lepší, než kdyby se o něj staral někdo, koho vůbec nezná,"_ odmlčela se a po chvíli zase pokračovala dál: _„Věřím, že s ním dokážeš vyjít v dobrém aspoň na těch pár měsíců, než se jeho fyzický i psychický stav zlepší. Také doufám, že na něj nebudeš moc příkrý, viděl jsi přeci, čím si musel projít. Nežádám po tobě, abys ho měl aspoň trochu rád, ale mohl bys ho začít respektovat jako člověka, který má stejné právo žít jako ty, Severusi. Vím, že to může být pro tebe někdy obtížné, ale hlavně mu neubliž – stále je to jen dítě." _

Snape si povzdechl. Jak bylo vidět, nikdo ho neznal dostatečně dobře na to, aby věděl jaký doopravdy je. Jakoby snad tomu chlapci chtěl někdy ublížit! Všechno to, co se odehrálo v minulosti, byla přeci jen přetvářka. Ano, neměl chlapce v oblibě, neustále mu totiž připomínal svého otce, ale cokoli, co proti němu muž udělal, nikdy nebral osobně… tedy skoro.

Dřepl si a natáhl se po chlapci; muž na chvíli dokonce zauvažoval, zdali chlapec neusnul, ale protože měl své slepé oči otevřené, nezdálo se mu to pravděpodobné. Vzal ho do náruče a přenesl ho zpět do postele, kde ho uložil. Když se však chtěl narovnat, zjistil, že mu v tom brání zaťatá pěst na jeho košili. Překvapeně pohlédl chlapci do tváře a podle jeho zamračeného výrazu pochopil, že se konečně musel vzpamatovat.

„Kdo jste?" zašeptal Harry, aniž by uvolnil své sevření.

„Snape, váš bývalý profesor lektvarů. Pamatujete si, Pottere?" otázal se, „myslím, že byste mne mohl pustit," upozornil chlapce, když se pokusil narovnat, znovu bezúspěšně.

Harry bleskově stáhnul ruku pryč. Skoro to vypadalo, jakoby si ani neuvědomoval, že se ho držel.

„Co se stalo?" špitl nervózně po chvíli ticha, protože si nepamatoval, co se s ním za poslední dobu dělo.

„Na to bych se měl spíš ptát já vás. Přišel jsem vás zkontrolovat zrovna ve chvíli, kdy pokojem proudila vaše prvotní magie, a byl jste takříkajíc totálně mimo. Když jsem se vás pokusil z toho dostat, abyste mi nezničil celý dům, tak jste všechnu tu třaskající energii poslal přímo proti mně," snažil se muž udržet svůj hlas klidný, ale i tak byl zřejmý silný jed odkapávající z jeho slov, „lekl jste se mě a přepadl přes postel, kde jsem vás pak našel a přenesl zpět na postel, protože jste vůbec nereagoval."

Harry se při jeho slovech začal mírně otřásat a poposedl si dál do čela postele. Snape pochopil, že se chlapec snaží zvětšit vzdálenost mezi nimi, ale nechce dát svůj strach najevo tolik, jako včera. Proto se rovnou nesebral a nepokusil se dostat pryč, i když na něm bylo vidět, že by to s největší chutí udělal.

„J-já… neměl jsem v úmyslu-"

„Stačí, Pottere," přerušil ho ihned, „vím, že jste to neudělal schválně," zavrčel, takže jeho slova nezněla ani trochu přesvědčivě. „Donesu vám teď snídani. Máte nějaké… zvláštní přání?" otázal se nebezpečným tónem, který v případě nějakého „zvláštního přání" nevěštil nic dobrého.

„Ne, pane," zamumlal chlapec a poslouchal, jak mužovy kroky opouští pokoj.

Za chvíli už měl před sebou podnos se snídaní a po krátkém Snapeově kázání, že jí v posteli poprvé a naposled, protože má ještě být v klidu a nevstávat, tak ať si na to nezvyká, se dal konečně do jídla.

Musel uznat, že jídlo nebylo vůbec špatné, naopak bylo opravdu moc dobré. Zajímalo ho, jestli má Snape nějaké domácí skřítky, které to pro něj připravili anebo jestli to udělal on sám; neodvážil se však muže zeptat. Už tak byl dost nervózní z toho, že s ním muž v místnosti zůstal, aby zřejmě dohlédl na to, že to sní.

Pravdou totiž bylo, že Harry neměl na jídlo ani pomyšlení a i přes to, že bylo velmi chutné, tak na něj neměl vůbec chuť. Po pár soustech, při kterých mu několikrát spadla míchaná vajíčka zpátky na talíř, odložil vidličku s tím, že už má dost. Snape mu to ale nehodlal jen tak usnadnit…

„Jste rozmrzelý z toho, že nejste schopný bez svého zraku pořádně jíst anebo jste prostě jen vybíravý?" utrhl se na něj.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Nedokážete mi dát ani pořádnou odpověď, když se vás na něco ptám!"

„Já jen prostě nemám hlad!" vykřikl chlapec, „nebo snad rozhodujete o tom, kolik toho mám sníst?" procedil skrz zuby podmračeně.

Snape povytáhl překvapeně obočí – co na tom, chlapec stejně nemohl vidět, jak mu na nepatrný okamžik spadla maska z obličeje. Chlapec se ho možná bál, ale argumentovat o něčem takovém jako byl zdravý příjem potravy, se tedy opravdu nezdráhal… zvláštní.

„To jídlo sníte alespoň z poloviny, Pottere," oznámil chlapci klidným, ale pevným hlasem.

„Nechci."

„Je mi jedno co chcete nebo nechcete, prostě to uděláte!" nedokázal se už dál udržet, „musíte jíst, abyste nabral síly na-"

„Na příchod vašeho pána?" přerušil ho Harry ostře, jakmile si však uvědomil, že své myšlenky vyslovil nahlas, zalapal po dechu. _To ne_, pomyslel si, _teď to bude jen mnohem horší… určitě se rozčílí, protože mám pravdu!_

„Prosím?" zeptal se značně nejistě Snape. Slyšel dobře? Potter si snad myslel, že…!

„Myslíte si, že se snažím o vaše uzdravení jenom proto, abych vás posléze předhodil Temnému pánu, kterého už jste dávno definitivně zničil!" vyštěkl. Nemohl uvěřit svým uším… co všechno si o něm ten spratek jenom myslí!

Harrymu při zmínce Voldemortova zničení, na kterém se podílel, přeletěl přes obličej stín, kterého si však Snape ve svém vzteku nepovšiml. Chlapec nakonec se zaváháním vykoktal: „T-to jsem neřekl…"

„Ale myslel jste si to! Temný pán je mrtvý, Pottere, a to už naštěstí nikdo nezmění," odfrkl si, „měl byste se za takové myšlenky stydět," dodal a posléze promluvil až po malé odmlce: „A jen pro vaši informaci - v mém zájmu zdaleka není zničit váš už tak zpackaný život; jediný důvod, proč tu jste, je abyste se uzdravil a odešel. Posvém. Kamkoli. Nejlépe někam hodně daleko, abych se na vás už nemusel dívat a ještě lépe kdybyste odjel do zahraničí, aby v Denním věštci psali také o něčem jiném, než o Chlapci-který-přežil," zavrčel.

Následovalo dlouhé ticho a Harry byl první z nich, kdo ho nakonec přerušil: „Omlouvám se, máte pravdu… myslel jsem si to. Možná ale… tedy zřejmě…" pokračoval dál krkolomně, i když si nebyl přesně jistý, co chce říct, „víte, asi se ve vás mýlím, ale… já opravdu nevím, netuším, co si mám myslet…" odmlčel se, „přesto jsem snědl kousek z toho, co jste mi přinesl, aniž bych vůbec pomyslel na to, že byste se mě mohl chtít otrávit. Včera to bylo něco jiného… ale dnes mne ta myšlenka v první řadě vůbec nenapadla… popravdě mi to jídlo moc chutná a potom, co jsem byl přes týden na vyživovacím lektvaru, je to vážně příjemná změna, ale já…" zadrhl se a sklopil hlavu k podnosu na svých stehnech, „prostě nejsem zvyklý sníst toho tolik. Proto mě do toho nenuťte… prosím," řekl, přičemž jeho poslední věta skoro zanikla v tichosti pokoje, jak slabě byla vyřčena.

Snape si chlapce chvíli prohlížel a hodnotil kolik je na tom, co mu řekl, pravdy. Když v Harryho slovech neshledal nic křivého, přejel si ukazováčkem přes dolní ret v přemýšlivém gestu. Na tom chlapci bylo něco divného, ale budiž, zatím to bude muset nechat být…

„Dobře," pokývl nakonec muž, „pak si tedy dovoluji navrhnout, abyste jedl malé porce ve více chodech během celého dne, jestli s tím tedy souhlasíte?"

Harry lehce přikývl.

Muž tedy nechal mávnutím hůlky podnos zmizet a dál pokračoval: „U nohou máte nové oblečení. Až se převléknete, půjdete se mnou a já se dám do přípravy lektvaru na vaše oči."

Chlapec znovu přikývl a odhrnul ze sebe přikrývku. Když si však uvědomil, že Snape neodchází, zmateně vzhlédl směrem, odkud naposledy slyšel jeho hlas. „Mohl byste-"

„Máte ještě nějaké bolesti, Harry?" přerušil jej Snape a záměrně při tom použil jeho křestní jméno, dané téma bylo přeci jen trochu osobní…

„Ne, nemám," zamumlal zachránce kouzelnického světa. I poté se však nezdálo, jakoby se muž chystal odejít, vysvětlení se mu však dostalo záhy:

„Potřebuji prohlédnout jizvy na vašem těle a případně na ně aplikovat mast proti zanícení," promluvil Snape potichu, „madam Pomfreová vás jistě obeznámila s tím, že zranění, která byla příliš hluboká, vám bohužel zanechají jizvy. Nedají se odstranit magií, a také mohou před úplným zacelením začít hnisat. Tomu se dá lehce předejít mastí, kterou používají mudlové. Poppy mi sice sdělila, že vás prohlédla a že se jí jizvy zdály být v pořádku, ale raději bych chtěl mít jistotu, než vás pak každý večer mazat mastí, což byste také jistě neuvítal…"

Harry dnes už poněkolikáté pokýval hlavou, že chápe. Nechtěl, aby se ho muž dotýkal, a tak urputně doufal, že se mu jizvy nezanítí… přejel přes ně rukou přes kabátek pyžama a byl si jistý, že ho nebolely, což by v případě opaku byl jasný příznak toho, že je něco špatně.

Rukama zamířil směrem ke knoflíčkům, aby je rozepnul, když se mu roztřásly ruce. Najednou se cítil tak nejistě, měl strach a vůbec se mu udělalo špatně od žaludku. Nechtěl se před Snapeem vysvléknout a to ani když to bylo jen do půli těla; měl čirou hrůzu z toho, že by jizvy nemusely být v pořádku.

„Harry," oslovil ho muž, ale nepřiblížil se. Namísto toho se ho pokusil uklidnit tím, že přešel do tykání: „uklidni se, nic se přeci neděje. Nemám v úmyslu ti ublížit, to přece víš nebo snad ne? Vím, že mě nemůžeš vidět, ale já nejsem _on_. Nejsem _stejný_ jako on. Potřebuji jen vidět tvé jizvy, nic víc," promlouval klidným hlasem k chlapci, který dokázal překonat polovinu knoflíčků a pak se prostě… rozbrečel.

_Tak tohle je poprvé, co se někoho snažím opravdu utěšit a on se z toho nakonec rozbrečí… a neřekl bych, že zrovna úlevou…_ zabrblal si pro sebe v duchu Snape a protočil oči.

„Už jen polovina, Harry. Slibuju, že se k tobě nepřiblížím a už vůbec se tě nedotknu. Budu na tebe po celou dobu mluvit, dobře? Budeš tak neustále vědět, kde jsem…" mluvil Snape na chlapce tak dlouho, dokud neměl košili dole a on si mohl prohlédnout jeho jizvy, „vypadají být v pořádku. Přesto si je pokus namazat mastí, kterou jsem ti nechal u oblečení, pro jistotu. Teď odejdu a až budeš hotov, tak na mě zavolej, abychom se dali konečně do práce," řekl a jak řekl, tak udělal.

Harry, zasažený celou tou zahanbující scénou znovu propukl v pláč.


End file.
